


Five Idiots at Freddy's

by Orca478



Series: Stupidity is not an excuse [8]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, But he is happy, Civil War Team Iron Man, Confused Scott Lang, Death, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Funtime Foxy is my nightmare, He is having a story time with mr Hippo, Scott lives, They don't even last one night, Tony only makes a quick appearance, minor Pepperony, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Team Cap is still waiting for Tony to call them back, not knowing he moved on from them. Out of funds, they got get a job as security guards in a pizzeria.Things should be simple, except that well.......this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and Steve and co are about to meet some robotic friends.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Stupidity is not an excuse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742611
Comments: 24
Kudos: 111





	Five Idiots at Freddy's

**Author's Note:**

> The tittle of this is simple enough. Team Cap is about to be brutally murdered by animatronics. 
> 
> There is really no plot to this one shot besides that. 
> 
> Also, I do know about all the fascinating lore of FNAF, really I love the games. But for this, we are just ignoring it. They are just robots about to do us a good favor.

It has been a year since the Civil War, and things didn't take the turn Steve thought they would. 

Tony never called them, not once. Instead of apologizing, he worked with the accords, and builded a new team. 

He never once called for Steve and his team. And the public slowly forgot them. 

Tony builded his life without them. He got back together with Pepper, and actually asked her to be his wife. She said yes. 

Rhodes and Vision forgot of their old teammates and joined Tony's crusade. So did Thor and Bruce when they returned to Earth. Happily signing the accords and siding with Tony. 

The Avengers continued to grow and grow, and people forgot more about the real Avengers. 

They were living on one of Clint and Nat's safe houses. T'Challa kicked them all out of Wakanda, except Bucky, after their treatment of Tony was released to the public. Steve didn't understand how the people didn't side with them. 

Then, they were finally pardoned. Steve and his team walked face hight towards the compound......only to be informed that they were not eligible for the Avengers as they refused to sign the accords, and were kicked out. Therfore they are stuck in the safe house. 

They had other problems as well. They are running out of funs. It seems Fury knew of all the accounts Nat and Clint had in secret, and ceased them. Tony did the same with their Avengers' accounts, and they now solely depend on Nat's secret account, which is running out. 

They are almost out of food, and they can't pay for electricity and hot water anymore. But Steve knows this is just temporal. Soon they are gonna be back as Avengers, and continue to protect the world from evil. They only have to wait. 

Nothing worst can happen now. 

"You are kidding. Please tell me you are kidding." Wanda grumbled. 

"We have no other choice. We need a job." Natasha said. "We are out of funds, and Fury and Stark aren't paying the bill anymore. 

"But a Pizzeria, that is humiliating !" Wanda yelled. 

"It's the only place we got the job, without even having to give Ids or anything." 

Steve coudn't believe it. He knew they were gonna need to get jobs. But working in a kid's pizzeria. How could they go from being Earth's mightiest heroes. To this ? 

"Besides it's as night time security guards. Nobody will see us." 

"At what time will the shift start ?" Sam asked. 

"12 AM, to 6 AM." 

"MIDNIGHT, YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST GO TO A DIRTY PIZZERIA IN MIDNIGHT !" 

"You will if you want to still be on this roof." Natasha warned. "We know Vision and Strange made sure your powers can't get into others' minds now, so if you think you can fend by yourself out there, please leave." 

Wanda growled. The one time they tried to get in the compound to talk some sense to Tony, ended up with Stephen and Vision binding her powers to a minimum, and Thor and Carol kicking them out. 

"It's gonna be ok Wanda." Steve gently said. "It will just be a few nights before Tony and the others finally realize they are wrong, and we are welcomed back." Steve is sure of it. It's just a matter of time. 

Besides, maybe he can finally be seen as a hero again by protecting the place. Small steps and all. 

This will be a good way to spend their time while the world returns to its senses. He is sure of it. 

The place seemed dark, and dirty. It was also.....huge. 

The owner left just a few instructions. 

1\. Do not leave the place before 6 AM, unless there is a big emergency. 

2.Do not eat Pizza from the Pizzeria. 

3\. Stay away from all the animatronics, don't touch them, don't come close to them, don't do anything to them. Trust me, we will find out. 

4\. UNDER ABSOLUTLY NO CIRCUSTANCE. DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT LET THE MUSIC BOX UNWIND. You can keep it winding threw the left button in your desk. THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY ! 

Steve thought that last one was an exaggeration. What bad thing could come out of a music box ? But Nat said they still have to listen to what the owner said. 

"All right team, let's start this strongly. Let's leave a good impression." 

"Ok. Clint, you go to the main room, Wanda check the Toy Stage first, Sam, you go to the Ballora Gallery, I will got to the Funtime Auditorium, and Steve checks in the cameras. He is the fastest so if anything goes bad he can know and come quickly." Nat said. "Also, remember to not touch the animatronics. It seems the owner REALLY cares for them." 

Steve sighted. Just like Tony and his bots. What is so important about some robots ? 

"Also, Steve don't forget the music box." 

"Yeah Nat, I got it." 

They all left to their places. Steve sat in the table. 

This is gonna be easy. 

He failed to see a Golden Bear look at him. 

"Dam it. Stupid Stark, Stupid Pizzeria, stupid Accords." 

Clint can't believe he ended up here. He should be back with his family. Prasied as a hero. Yet here he is, divorced, forbidden from seeing his own kids. Having to work on this place just to get food. 

He walked around the place, when he saw the Animatronics. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. 

"Hmph." He walked to the dam robots. "What is so special about you ?" He stood in front of Freddy. 

Robots, they reminded him of Stark, the man that ruined his life. 

"DAM YOU STARK !" Clint yelled, kicking Freddy. "DAM YOU YOU FUCKING BASTARD !" He kept kicking the bear. "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME , DAM YO....." 

Suddenly, a robotic arm grabbed Clint's neck and started strangling him. 

"Achk" 

Freddy then threw Clint away. 

"What the hell !" Clint yelled. 

Freddy got off the stage, with Bonnie and Chica following him. 

"YOU ARE ALIVE !" Clint yelled. No no, this can't be happening. 

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica started waking to him. Clint slowly backed away. 

"No no no." He said before bumping into something. 

He slowly looked up. 

"Ahoy Mate !" Foxy said, before using his hook to take out Clint's eyes. 

"AAAAAAH!" Clint yelled. Why the hell is Steve not here yet ! Clint's eyes fell to the ground, and Foxy slapped them. 

Bonnie then punched Clint, breaking his jaw. 

Chica pushed him to the floor. Clint's blood covering the floor. 

Freddy then grabbed Clint. 

"Hehehe." He laughed as he got Clint to his mouth. 

"No, please not like this, NO, NO, LAURA !" He screamed before Freddy used his jaw to crush Clint's skull slowly. The bones crushed and Clint's brain squished. 

Clint died slowly and painfully. 

Wanda hated this.

How can she be here, and Stark be on the top. 

It's so unfair. After all the man has done, why does he get to get to come in top. He should be working in this place while she got to enjoy the good life. But look at her, working in this stinky place. 

"Screw it." She layed on one of the couches. Stark won't stop her from sleeping. 

Wanda started to drift off, when a hand touched her shoulder. 

Wanda ignored it when the hand touched her again. 

"Fuck off Natasha !" She snapped. 

But when she opened her eye, she didn't see Romanoff. 

Instead a blue bunny looked at her. One of the robots. 

"What in the world." She said backing up. 

However, another robot, a yellow chicken came behind her. 

"What the fuck !" 

She tried to go to the door, but it was blocked by a brown bear. 

The Toy Animatronics know the rules, no sleeping at this hour. 

"Someone has been a naughty girl." Toy Freddy said. 

"And naught girls need to be taught a lesson." Toy Chica said. 

Wanda felt spooked.

She used her powers to push the robots away, but they didn't move. 

"Hurting others is not good." Toy Bonnie said. "We need to get you out." 

They circled around her. Wanda tried to get them off, but they didn't budge. 

"What in the world, WHAT ARE YOU DOING CREEPS, GET OFF !" 

But the animatronics didn't move, not even her powers could move them. 

"NOOOO !" She screamed. Using her powers to fly over them. 

And she flew....straight to the jaws of Mangle, who was looking on the ceiling. 

Wanda's head started getting crushed by Mangle's jaws. The pain she made the people feel with her powers was coming back to her, only this one was pure physical. 

"STEVEEEE!" She screamed for help. But no one heard her. 

Wanda's head got crushed more and more. Her blood leaking from the roof. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Wanda screamed. She can't die, her revenge, her plans, she can't go like this." 

But Mangle didn't care. With one pull, she ripped Wanda's head off. Her body falling from the ceiling. Mangle then crushed her head completely. 

Sam felt this place spook him. 

This wasn't in the plan. Getting scared to death by robots 

"Oh man, this is not good." 

Dam it, why couldn't they get back home. He sided with Captain America. He fought for what was right, yet the public seemed to fall for Stark's tricks. 

"I just don't get it. Why would the world love Stark and hate Cap." 

His thoughts were interrupted by some ballet music. 

Sam saw as the stage opened, and Ballora began dancing. 

"What in the world ?" Sam questioned. 

The robotic dancer looked around. 

"Is someone there, is there someone crawling in my room ?" 

Sam slowly got to the door. Fuck this. Living is more important. 

But then...... 

"HEY BON BON, GOT GET EM !" 

Suddenly, a blue bunny puppet got in top of Sam's face. 

"AAAH, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFFF !" 

The puppet actually started clawing his skin off, seriously cutting Sam. 

Sam fell to the floor, in pain, when Bon Bon finally letted go. 

He opened his eyes to see Ballora and Funtime Freddy look at him. 

"Eh, hello ?" 

"Children, are not allowed at this hours." 

"GET READY FOR A SURPRISE !" 

Sam screamed. 

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" 

Natasha still trie to comprehend how she, the Black Widow, ended in this position. 

She should have know, She thought Stark would have spiraled down, finally letting her fully manipulate him. But none of that. The man is stronger than ever, and she is in the worst position she has ever been. 

She should have never sided with Steve, dam it she fell for the Captain America legend. 

"I can see you." A female voice said. 

Natasha got her gun out with her legendary precision. 

Circus Baby slowly got off the stage. 

"What are you doing here, I am curious what would lead to a person to want to pass their nights in here ?" 

Baby got closer to her. So Natasha shot her. 

Nothing happened. 

"Children should not have toys like those. Please hand it now." 

What in the world. There is no way that this could be happening. 

"It seems you don't want to listen. I can let the other children get hurt. Funtime Foxy will now take care of you." 

Natasha turned back to the white and pink fox. 

Funtime Foxy then attacked her, bitting her arm off. 

Natasha fell to the floor in pain, what the heck is happening.

"Want to see the scooping room ?" Baby asked before grabbing her and dragging her. 

She threw her into a room, and saw Sam tied up. 

"NAT YOUR ARM !" 

"I know.....what happened to your face ?" 

"Robots. What is happening ?" 

"I don't know." 

"Steve has to come fast, he can save us." 

Before she could reply, Funtime Foxy came in and also tided her up. The fox them came out.

Baby looked at them from the window. 

"Don't worry, the scooper only hurts for a moment." 

She activated the machine and....

BAM ! 

A giant metal bar started heating them. 

Nat and Sam begged for them to stop, but the metal bar kept hitting them. 

"Please." Sam said weakly." Stop." 

BAM ! 

That final hit killed him. 

Natasha's face was disfigured. She could never hide again. 

She was still kicking. But not for long. 

BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! 

Natasha tried....but in the end, she failed. 

Steve finished his drawing. 

He drew their return to the compound. Were he and his teammates were welcomed with open arms, he and Bucky in the center. Steve in command, no more accords. Everything back to the way it was.

Steve knew this was just a matter of time. 

"Hey guys." He called them. "How is it going ?" 

.....

"Guys ?" 

Steve looked at the cameras, and gasped. They were all turned off. 

"GUYS !" 

Steve got up his chair. His team is in danger, he has to save them like the hero he is. 

But when he got off the chair, he saw them.

All the animatronics were walking straight towards him. 

"No, this can't be." Is this another Ultron, did Tony do this ? 

The animatronics all cornered Steve in his office. 

Steve got ready for the fight.

He punched Freddy straight in the face.....but all it did was boop his nose. 

Freddy responded with a powerful punch of his own. Steve fell to the floor, bloody. 

"What in the world." He said trying to get up, only for another punch to strike him. This time from Baby. 

Steve tried to fight, but they were too strong. 

He can win this, he is Captain America, the greatest hero of all time, he just has too.....

Then the animatronics stopped their attack.

And a music starter sounding. 

Steve looked at his desk. 

The music box, it opened. 

Steve had no idea what will happen now, maybe it will safe him ? 

The Animatronics cleared the space to the hall, and then....

The Puppet flew straight at Steve, and caught him. 

"AAAAAH!" Steve yelled, trying to get her off. 

"Seeing you powerless is like music to me." She said before knocking him out. 

When Steve woke up, he was in a suit of some kind. 

"What ?" 

He couldn't move. 

"SAM, NAT, WANDA AND CLINT, ARE YOU GUYS HERE." 

The Puppet then showed up, and pointed at his side. 

And then Steve saw it. 

His friends in other suits.....all of them dead. 

"NOOOOOOO!" Steve screamed. Fighting to get out. 

Golden Freddy, the one that saw the rouges first, appeared at the Puppet's side. 

He then got close to Steve, and activated something.

Steve suddenly felt pain, the suit got alive, and the wires and metal started crushing him. 

Steve was being crushed. 

He tried to fight, but nothing happened. 

His blood started leaking threw the suit, and his bones shattered.

Steve couldn't believe this is the end. He won't ever return to the Avengers, Tony will never apologize, things will never be the same. 

"NOOOOOOO!" Steve yelled on one last attempted. 

He would never see Bucky again. 

"BUCKYYYYYY!" Steve screamed as the suit finally crushed him. Killing him. 

"Well would you look at that." Tony said. 

"What is it ?" 

"Rogers and his crew are dead." 

"What !" Pepper said. 

"Yeah, their bodies were found in a alley." 

"How did they die ?" 

"They got stupid, went to take out a threat, and perished." Tony said simply. "Finally, good riddance." 

"Yeah. They can finally burn in hell." She said kissing him. "And now you can move on." 

"Yeah, moving on. That sounds good. Now come on, we still have a world to safe," Tony said. Forgetting about his ex teammates. Glad that they are finally gone, and the world, and him, got justice. 

Bonus Scene. 

While Steve was brutally murdered......

In another room, Scott and Luis sat with coffee and pizza as Mr. Hippo ended his story. 

"And that is how I learned, that ducks are not my friends." 

"Wow, that is so cool !" Luis screamed. "Now it's my turn, so there was this time that I....." 

Scott thought he heard a scream. But ignored it. 

The story is much more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody suspected the animatronics. They continued to bring joy to the kids of the world. 
> 
> Tony and his friends defeated Thanos and they lived their happy lifes. 
> 
> Scott and Luis continued to have story times with Mr. Hippo. Seriously, the combination of Luis and Mr. Hippo, that is scary. 
> 
> I had the Puppet kill Steve because, she seems to be the most powerful one, and also, she is to me, the most scary one. Although Funtime Foxy is the one that kills me the most. 
> 
> So, I need to tell you all something. After revising it today, "King of Emotions" still needs a lot of work, changing my plans for the end of the year. Therefore I have the following announcement......
> 
> UNITE THE LEAGUE ENDS OR REVENGERS UNITED ENDS HIATUS. It will either come back tomorrow, or in Monday. It all depends on my final tests. 
> 
> We are ending the year with this story, I know many are gonna be happy !


End file.
